A Romantic Night with Two Women
by Lord Jack Kaiser
Summary: I wrote romantic fanfiction of Species 2. I reinterpreted the situation of the original novel. Here, Patrick Ross is a normal human being who is not infected with alien genes. And he shares romantic love with the two women he met at the charity event and truly loves them.
1. Chapter 1

After the charity party, Patrick Ross headed up to the hotel suite where the young, beautiful blonde woman he had met told him to come.

Patrick stood mute at the door of the hotel where the plaque of Abraham Lincoln Suite was hanging.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell with his index finger.

"It's open." A sweet woman's voice came from behind the door.

Patrick opened the door with a smile and grabbed the shiny door handle, turning it to the door.

What caught his eye were two amazingly beautiful young women.

The two women stood in perfect nudity, without a stitch of clothing.

Their ample breasts, white skin and perfect curves of body were shining brilliantly under the light.

The blonde who lured him at the charity party stood on the right. And on her left, a woman with black hair looked at him with a smile.

"Come on in," said the blonde to Patrick.

Patrick entered the room as she said, feeling his penis erection according to his basic instincts.

"This is my sister. She wants to have sex with you too," the blonde said, quietly putting her hand on the shoulder of a black-haired woman.

The black-haired woman also embraced the blonde woman's waist with her left arm.

"We share everything," the blonde said to Patrick after a light kiss on the black-haired woman's temple. The blonde looked about 175 centimeters tall and the black-haired woman was about 165 centimeters tall.

Patrick slowly closed the door behind him, swallowing his saliva.

As soon as the door was closed, Patrick began to strip roughly off the tuxedo surrounding his body.

Meanwhile, the two women climbed on a king-sized bed with a coquettish figure.

The blonde touched the black-haired woman's ample right breast as she watched Patrick drop his tuxedo pants. And she kissed the lips of a black-haired woman.

The black-haired woman naturally accepted the kiss. And she also touched the blonde woman's ample left breast. The blonde woman's tongue covetted violently the "sister" tongue.

"I love you," said the blonde to the black-haired woman.

"I love you, too," said the black-haired woman, smiling, kissing the blonde woman's pink nipple in her left breast.

"Are you really sisters?" asked Patrick Ross, now fully undressed, as he walked toward the bed showing off his muscular figure.

The two women smiled delightedly at the sight of his erection. His penis looked at least 25 centimeters long.

"Is that a big problem?" said the black-haired woman, slowly coming out of bed.

"The important thing is that you will have sex that you will never forget," said the blonde, lying flat.

She was right. Patrick's penis wants to be inside her vagina. Full breasts, white, smooth skin, perfect body like a sculpture. These two women were the most perfect women he had ever met.

Patrick climbed onto the bed, grabbed her shoulder and kissed her. The caress didn't take long.

Patrick kissed for a minute. And he caressed her left breast and nipple with his mouth for two minutes. For another two minutes he caressed her right breast and nipple with his mouth. The blonde felt her face flushing.

Patrick had her solid abdomen for two minutes. And he spread her legs wide apart to see her vagina where her penis would be in.

The seven-minute caress was spilling a beautifully shiny liquid out of her excited vagina.

"What do you think of my vagina? Isn't it pretty?" the woman asked in a charming voice.

"Your vagina looks like a beautiful shell," replied Patrick. Then he began licking the woman's vagina with his tongue. From top to bottom. From bottom to top. From left to right. From right to left. Patrick's tongue licked her beautiful vagina greedily.

"Ahhh... I feel great!" the woman gasped.

In the four minutes Patrick violently caressing the vagina, more fluid was released from her vagina.

"Ah, Patrick! Put your penis in my vagina! I can't take it anymore! Hurry up! My vagina is desperate for you!" Her voice sounded almost imploring.

"You looked like a chaste woman, but you were a whore after all." said Patrick with a smile of conquest.

"That's right! I'm a whore! I have sex with men, but I also have sex with women!" With her face flushed, she looked at Patrick with eyes full of sexual desire.

"Okay! I'll put my penis in your vagina!" said Patrick, holding his penis in his hand.

Patrick's penis slowly went into her vagina. Her vulva accepted his penis naturally, as if she had waited. Patrick could feel her smooth vagina through the touch of her penis. The moist and warm touch came from the end of his penis.

"Oh, my God!" Patrick gasped unknowingly. He had expected her to feel good. But he never expected it to be this good. He felt his mind go up to heaven.

The woman also loved the feeling that Patrick's penis was inside her body.

Her excited vagina and vulva began to tighten Patrick's penis more tightly.

Patrick embraced the woman's awesome body.

Then he humped her roughly like he'd die if he stopped.

The blonde woman loved the feel of him inside.

"Aaahhh... Gaahh! Aahh!" She moans in happy.

"Hey... I forgot to ask your name... What's your name, lady?" Patrick whispered in her ear.

The woman licked at Patrick's ear and answered.

"...Lindsey. My... Aaaahhhh! name... is... Aahh! Lindsey!" She kissed Patrick's lip. Patrick looked down at her with eyes full of genuine love.

"Lindsey... Lindsey! That's... Oohh! pretty... name! Aaahhh!" He kissed back to her and whispered.

"I love you, Lindsey! I truly love you! I love you!" His words were sincere without a shadow of a lie. He had a fiancé. But the fiance was not the one he wanted. The fiance was a forced opponent by his father's political calculations.

He hated the fiancé. He wanted to run away from the fiancé. Then, he met this woman. This woman is as pure as she is, though she is full of lust. At least she is not the woman who approached him with any political calculations.

"Rea... really? Aaahhh! Patrick, do you... Aaaahhhh! love me? Aaaahhhh!" She arched back as she felt another deep thrust in her vaginal opening. She looked up Patrick. His eyes were full of purity. Suddenly, there was a feeling in her mind that was similar to remorse.

"Yes! I love you! Aaaahhhh! I truly... Aahh! LOVE YOU!" Patrick yelled.

In fact, she just wanted to spend the night with an astronaut named Patrick Ross. But this man was truly in love with her beyond just one night of sex. Lindsey felt sorry for Patrick Ross. And a new feeling arose in her heart that she was truly in love with him.

Patrick's penis was swaying in Lindsay's vagina without hesitation. Lindsey looked up at Patrick's excited face. The moment of orgasm was approaching. Her vagina tightened Patrick's penis even harder.

"Ah! Lindsey, you can't tighten my penis so hard!" said Patrick.

"I love you." Lindsey said.

Patrick looked down at her with astonishment. She was smiling at Patrick, looking up with a flushed face. Her beautiful face reminded him of Aphrodite, the beautiful goddess of Greek mythology.

He slowly began to shed tears at the fact that a real savior had appeared in his life.

"Don't be sad," said Lindsey, wiping his tears with her delicate fingers. "Would you cum inside of me?"

"What? Can I really do that?" Patrick asked back in surprise.

"It's all right. You want to cum inside, right?" Lindsey said. And she continued. "Please impregnate me with your sperm."

"Oh.. Lindsey..." Patrick looked at Lindsey with lovely eyes and began to move violently for the last moment.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Patrick! Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Lindsey shouted in a shriek. She hugged Patrick's muscular body harder.

"Lindsey! Aaahhh! Lindsey! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! LINDSEY!" Patrick yelled when he realized that the moment finally has come.

"PATRICK! AAAAAHHHHH!" Lindsey also yelled and screamed when she felt him explode inside her. She loved the feel of his seed escaping from him and into her womb.

The ejaculation was like a fire hose! Patrick didn't even masturbate while he was on Mars. In other words, he hasn't let his sperm out of his body in the last 11 months. In those 11 months he didn't have a wet-dream.

Countless excellent sperms of Patrick, which had accumulated for as many as 11 months, flowed into Lindsey's womb.

After a minute's ejaculation time, Patrick took a long breath.

He stroked Lindsey's flushed cheeks and carefully pulled his penis out of her vagina.

From the tip of his penis, drops of white semen dripped onto the white bed sheets.

Lindsey looked down at her vagina. White semen were streaming out of her vagina.

"Wow! You came a lot in me!" Lindsey smiled as if she could still feel the power of his penis and sperm in her.

Lindsey turned to where Patrick was lying. She and Patrick looked at each other and smiled lovingly. And they kissed.

Lindsey's sister, a black-haired woman, walked slowly toward the bed. Lindsey smiled at the woman.

"Her name is Claudia. She's not my sister. She's the dearest friend of mine who's been with me since college," Lindsey said, standing next to her.

"I guess I was right," Patrick said with a funny face.

Lindsey and Claudia looked at each other.

"After sex, you are the most beautiful of all, Lindsey," said Claudia, stroking Lindsey's hair with her fingers.

And Lindsey and Claudia kissed each other. Their ample breasts met one another. Four hardened pink nipples touched each other.

"I love you, Lindsey," said Claudia, kissing Lindsay.

"I love you, too, Claudia," said Lindsay, kissing Claudia.

Patrick was looking at the two with a pleased expression on his face.

"We sometimes have lesbian sex," Claudia said, looking at Patrick.

"I'm going to have a shower," whispered Lindsey in Claudia's ear.

Claudia slowly climbed onto the bed after the last kiss on Lindsey's cheek.

"Of course I have sex with men," she slowly approached Patrick, like a seductive cat.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick had just lost a lot of energy from his sex with Lindsey.

Claudia lay quietly next to Patrick's left.

Her soft palms touched Patrick's hard chest at first.

And the palms slowly slid down Patrick's hard muscular belly.

And finally the palms went down to Patrick's penis.

The moment the woman's soft palms touched Patrick's penis, Patrick flinched as if he had been electrocuted.

Claudia licked Patrick's ear.

"Come on, Mr. Patrick Ross," she said. "It's time to taste my vagina."

Patrick grinned at Claudia.

"Yes, miss," he said. "It's your turn to taste my penis."

Patrick could feel Claudia's firm breasts and belly curves.

Patrick and Claudia kissed passionately.

As he did earlier in the day when he had sex with Lindsay, Patrick caressed Claudia's two beautiful breasts for four minutes this time.

When his pale pink tongue tickled Claudia's pink nipple, Patrick could feel her nipples hard as if they were erection.

"Oh, you're the best," said Claudia, shaking with excitement.

He spread Claudia's thigh wide. And he looked at Claudia's beautiful vagina, which was flowing in a transparent liquid.

"My vagina is prettier? Or is Lindsay's vagina prettier?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Patrick licked her vagina with his tongue.

Claudia closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She instinctively grasped the bed sheet where the warmth of sex remained. This man is really a genius for sex.

Patrick could feel Claudia leaving an orgasm in his mouth.

Patrick said with a smile. "You can't take it anymore, can you? Well, I'll put my penis in for you."

"Oh, please do that," Claudia pleaded.

Patrick could feel the heat between her thighs when they parted. God, he felt great!

"Forget safe sex, Patrick."

"Because I am dangerous!" Patrick grinned again and kissed her.

Claudia's sleek vagina wrapped around Patrick's hard penis.

"Oh!" Claudia gasped.

"Now, here we go!" Patrick said and humped her hard.

From the shower he heard Lindsey running the water and showering.

"Ah! Oh! Oh, my God! Aaahhh!" Claudia began to moan with pleasure under Patrick.

Patrick kissed to her breasts and neck. He hugged her gorgeous body.

Claudia's face was full of red.

"You said you loved Lindsey, didn't you?" said Claudia. "What about me then? Do you love me like you love Lindsey?"

Patrick was unable to know what to say about the question while he was thrusting violently into Claudia's body.

"It's okay. I love Lindsay, too," said Claudia, stroking Patrick's hair. "Lindsey and I are both bisexuals. We love men, but at the same time we love women, too"

Patrick closed his eyes and thought about the way the two women were kissing.

His sexual desire began to burn like a fire.

His penis poked Claudia's vagina more violently. More liquid flowed from Claudia's vagina. Claudia gave Patrick a big hug on the back.

"Aaaahhhh! Patrick! It's hurt!" In fact, she felt pain. But the pain was a good feeling.

"Oh, Claudia! I love you! Just like I love Lindsey, I love you too!" shouted Patrick.

Claudia smiled. She whispered to Patrick.

"If you really love me, please shot your semen inside my vagina."

"What?"

"I want to have your baby, too. Like Lindsey said, please impregnate me with your sperm." Claudia told Patrick with eager eyes.

Patrick has now left his reason to a completely primitive instinct.

His oblong penis now reached the uterus of Claudia.

"Aaaaahhhhh! I can feel your penis! Aaaahhh!" Claudia shouted.

"Yeah! Claudia! I love you! Here I come, Claudia! Take it! Take my all sperm!" Patrick felt his another load of semen is about to escape from him.

"CLAUDIA!" Patrick yelled when he finally ejaculates.

"PATRICK! AHHHHHH!" Claudia screamed full of joy as she felt a huge amount of semen entering her womb.

Even though the semen had already been released once, this time the semen came out like a fire hose.

Patrick, who sprinkled his sperm inside the bodies of the two women, gave a satisfying sigh. Then he pulled out the semen-stained penis from Claudia's vagina. Drops of round semen were falling from his penis onto the bed sheet one drop after another drop.

"How on earth have you endured for 11 months?" asked Claudia comically.

"There's a way," Patrick replied with a shy smile.

"If I become pregnant with your sperm, I want to have a daughter," Claudia said.

Instead of answering, Patrick embraced Claudia's beautiful nude body.


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsey stood in front of the shower and turned on warm water.

Warm streams of water, like spring rain, began to wet her white skin.

Lindsey liked to take a shower after sex.

Her blonde hair, which came down to her shoulders, was also wet.

A warm stream of water was wetting her body more beautiful than most models and celebrities.

Lindsey recalled the moment she was having sex with Patrick again.

She laid her hand on her lower abdomen.

She smiled contentedly.

It was the best sex she had ever had.

To be more precise, sex with Patrick Ross was the best of all sex with men.

Lindsey turned off the shower.

She picked up a natural soap that was good for her skin. Then she started to make bubbles and massage herself.

"Aaaahhhh! Patrick! Aaahhh! Yes! Yes! YES!"

She heard her friend Claudia having passionate sex with Patrick.

'Oh, my God! Patrick still can move!' she thought in surprise.

She listened to her friend's moaning outside, massaging her own perfect body with both hands.

She felt the heat rising again between her thighs.

She turned the shower on again.

The stream from the shower washed away the bubbles that were covering her body.

Lindsey touched her two breasts soaked in water, her plush ass and the vagina that Patrick Ross had just put in so many sperm.

Rinse the bubbles and winded her hair, she came out of the bathtub and picked up a towel.

She stood in front of a mirror on a large sink, dried her hair and began to wipe off the water on her body.

Meanwhile, sex outside was already reaching its climax.

"CLAUDIA!" Lindsey heard Patrick yelled. Then, she realized that he is going to cum for Claudia.

"PATRICK! AHHHHHH!" she heard her best friend screamed.

'Well, I think Patrick cum inside of Claudia.' Lindsey thought so, closing her eyes and smiling.

She opened her eyes and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

Then she looked in the mirror and put her hand on her lower abdomen. It felt as if hundreds of millions of Patrick Ross' sperm were swimming relentlessly toward her eggs in her womb.

Lindsey has long wondered what it would feel like to be pregnant. Lindsey has long wondered what it would be like to be a mother. Perhaps she can get answers to her long-standing questions through Patrick's sperm.

"Well, now I'm done!" Lindsey sighed deeply and opened the door of bathroom.

She saw Claudia and Patrick sitting on the bed, hugging each other.

"How was sex?" Lindsey asked Claudia.

Claudia answered, looking at Lindsey, still holding Patrick in her arms. "It was the best sex."

Lindsey walked to Claudia and fiddled with her black hair. The black hair was drenched with sweat.

"You need to wash your hair," said Lindsey, playfully poking Claudia's right cheek with her finger.

"That's right. I have to wash my hair." Claudia shrugged her shoulders and stood up. She stands in front of Lindsey.

"Kiss me, Lindsey." she asked to her friend.

"Again?" Lindsey laughed.

"You know I like your sweet lips." Claudia said.

As she wished, Lindsey kissed her. After one minute of kiss, Lindsey asked to Claudia.

"Did he cum a lot in you?"

"Yes," Claudia answered. "Maybe I could be pregnant, too."

She tapped Lindsey's butt and then went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Lindsey looked at the bed sheet. There were many gray stains, presumed to be Patrick's seminal fluid.

"Look at these. You really came a lot!" Lindsey said.

Patrick was tired and took a long breath lying on the bed.

"You're really the goddess of sex," he said.

"Thanks for the compliment," said Lindsey, lying on Patrick's left side.

Patrick seemed completely disoriented by the sex he experienced in 11 months.

"You didn't mean that, did you?" Patrick asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Lindsey back.

"That's what you said. 'Pregnate me with your sperm,' Patrick asked, "was that really true? Did you mean it?"

"I'll ask you. What answer do you want?" Lindsey asked.

"A honest answer. I want an honest answer without a lie," Patrick said in a more serious manner than ever.

"I meant it. And I mean it now," Lindsey replied with sincerity.

Patrick Ross, who had been lying looking at the ceiling until now, looked toward Lindsey. Patrick's brown eyes and Lindsey's blue eyes were facing each other.

"If I were really pregnant, what would you do?" Lindsey asked quietly.

"Are you going to ask me to abort the baby in my womb?" Lindsey's voice seemed to tremble about the future.

"No. I'll never do that," Patrick said emphatically. "If you get pregnant, I'll propose to you."

There was a two-minute silence. It was as if even the air had stopped.

Lindsey laughed as if she were dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, don't you have a fiance?"

"That's right. I have a fiance. But I hate her. I never wanted her. My father connected me with her just by political calculation. My father didn't even ask my opinion. I wanted to get engaged to someone I truly love. But my father just ignored my opinion. I want to run away from my fiance."

Patrick's voice got rough.

Lindsey hugged Patrick's head in silence. The top American astronaut had a human weakness. Lindsey wanted to console this man.

Patrick could feel Lindsey's breast pressing on his chest.

"You're such a nice girl, Lindsey," Patrick said quietly.

"Thank you," replied Lindsey. "If Claudia were pregnant like me, what would you do? Will you propose to her?"

"I'll take you and her to my house, if not a proposal." Patrick answered.

"She's not only your friend, she's your same-sex lover," said Patrick. "I also want to protect the love between you and her."

She felt like she was about to burst out of tears.

"Are you serious, Patrick?" Lindsey asked.

"Yes, I am serious." Patrick answered.

"Thank you, Patrick, thank you."

Then they hugged and kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Claudia shivered, enjoying the warm stream tickling her skin.

The shower after she had sex has always felt good.

Her eyes turned downward.

There were drops of white semen dripping between her vagina.

Claudia tried to put her index finger into her vagina.

Patrick's semen was smeared at the end of her index finger.

She grinned at it.

Lindsey and Claudia have had sex with people on campus since they turned 20.

The people they seduced were men and women. They enjoyed having sex with men, but at the same time they also enjoyed having sex with women.

In the case of men, there was one of the best players on the college football team, and another was an honor student who had never had a girlfriend in more than 20 years. And there was a fresh 18-year-old freshman who had just graduated from high school.

In the case of women, there was a school swimmer who boasted a sensuous figure. And there was a female professor whose blond hair was cut short with bob cut short. Then there was the aspiring actress whose ample breasts and curvy body surprised everyone by openly coming out as a lesbian to her classmates.

Claudia smiled as she recalled a chronicle of sex over the past five years.

During those five years, she came to regard Lindsey as not just a friend but a lover she wanted to be with for life. It was the same with Lindsey.

Lindsey and Claudia had sex with men, too. But they had sex with each other whenever they had time.

Claudia stood in front of the mirror, drying her hair with a towel after shower.

It was quiet outside.

Maybe Patrick and Lindsey are asleep.

She opened the bathroom door and looked at the bed where Patrick and Lindsey lay.

The two were lying on the bed, smiling happily and hugging each other.

"Oh, did you finish the shower?" asked Lindsey, looking back at Claudia.

"Yes. I thought you and Patrick were asleep," Claudia said, putting the towel down on the floor.

"Patrick told me he wanted something from us," Lindsey said, lifting herself up.

"What's that?" Claudia asked.

"You and I are having lesbian sex in front of him," Lindsey said, stroking Claudia's charming thigh with her hand.

"While we have lesbian sex, Patrick will stand by the bed and masturbate," said Lindsey, looking back at Patrick.

Claudia smiled. This was a situation that would only be seen in pornographic films. At the same time, she could feel her body heating up again.

"Cloudia, are you going to have sex with me?" Lindsey asked softly, holding Claudia's hand.

Claudia did not answer. Instead, she laid Lindsey on the bed, kissing Lindsey's lips. Patrick Ross stumbled out of bed.

Two beautiful women's breasts met each other.

Claudia gradually moved lower and lower of Lindsey's body.

Claudia began with Lindsey's lips and caressed her neck and collarbone. And she gazed ecstaticly at her beautiful breasts and pink nipples and caressed it. Lindsey's gasping breath tickles Claudia's ears. Her breasts and nipples were coated with Claudia's saliva. Claudia sucked Lindsey's two breasts as if she had become a baby covetous of her mother's breast.

"Aaaahhhh... Claudia... Aaahhh..." Lindsey moaned.

Claudia caressed Lindsey's two breasts for six minutes. Now she began caressing Lindsey's belly. Claudia put her tongue in Lindsey's charming little bellybutton. Lindsey began to tremble with excitement.

"Aahh... Fuck yeah... Aaahhh..." Lindsey moaned again.

"You like this, Lindsey?" Claudia asked.

"Claudia... Go on. Lick my pussy... I want you to lick my pussy! I know you are very good at it!" Lindsey said.

"All right, Lindsey. Then, Spread out your legs!" Claudia said.

Lindsey spread her legs, as Claudia said. Claudia saw Lindsey's beautiful vagina. The vagina, which had just taken a lot of Patrick Ross' s semen, was shining beautifully thought there were countless sperm wriggling in that pink vagina. Then the excitement began to surge like the waves.

"What the hell are you looking at?! Lick it!" Lindsey shouted.

"Your pussy is so amazing, Lindsey. I was admiring your pussy." Claudia said.

Lindsey blushed as if she were sorry.

Patrick Ross was waving violently up and down, holding his tightly erect penis with his hand as he watched two beautiful women covet each other's flesh.

While he was attending Yale University, he actually saw lesbian couples on campus.

The majority of the lesbians were young women from upper-class families.

As far as Patrick Ross knows, some of the lesbian couples actually got married like straight people. Two sexy and beautiful white lesbian couples whom Patrick Ross actually met and talked to were in law school. They said they chose a law school for gay rights. They told Patrick they wanted to create a future in which same-sex marriage was legalized in the United States before they turned 40.

In fact, while talking to them, Patrick Ross had no interest in issues such as gay rights or legalization of same-sex marriage. What he was interested in was the sight of sex, in which these two law school lesbians stripped off and licked each other's vagina on the bed.

About seven years later, Patrick Ross was able to see their progress on Instagram. In 2015, same-sex marriage was legalized in the United States. And in the fall of 2016, when Patrick Ross turned 28, the two law students, now lawyers, officially married.

Each time he imagined the two lesbians having sex. But he couldn't even tell the two lesbians, "Show me how you're having sex!" Instead, Lindsey and Claudia let him appreciate the sex he wanted to see himself.

Claudia began licking Lindsey's vagina furiously, as Patrick did.

Every time Claudia's tongue penetrated Lindsey's vagina, the flow of affection began to flow out from Lindsey's vagina.

Lindsey bit her lower lip, inhaled it into her breath, and squeezed the bed sheet hard.

"Now... let me suck you, Claudia!" Lindsey said.

Claudia raised herself up, hugged Lindsey again and the two began to kiss violently. Lindsey's index and stop tickled Claudia's Clitoris.

"How is this?" Lindsey asked Claudia.

"Good... Very fucking good!" Claudia answered.

Claudia took a Doggy Style position this time.

Lindsey caressed and kissed Claudia's coveted ass with her mouth.

Then she smiled and opened Claudia's anus with both hands.

"Oh! Lindsey!" Claudia embrassed.

"You have such a pretty anus, Claudia," said Lindsey.

Claudia gasped for breath as Lindsey's moist tongue touched her pothole. Lindsey continued to caress her anus, savoring the creases between Claudia's anus.

"Oh... my... GOD!" Claudia yelled in pleasure.

From Claudia's anus, Lindsey's saliva was trickling down.

While Lindsey's tongue tickled Claudia's anus, Lindsey's right hand tickled Claudia's vagina.

Lindsey's tongue was full of saliva on Claudia's anus.

"Now, get ready for climax, Claudia!" Lindsey positioned herself for scissoring.

"Yes, Lindsey!" Claudia also positioned herself for scissoring.

The moment the two moist vaginas came into contact with each other, Lindsey and Claudia trembled with shudder.

Lindsey took Claudia's left hand with her right hand, and Claudia took Lindsey's right with her left hand.

They began to move their backs furiously.

Excited Lindsey's vagina seemed to caress Claudia's vagina. Similarly, Claudia's vagina seemed to caress Lindsey's wet vagina.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Lindsey! Lindsey!" Claudia looked Lindsey.

"Yes, Claudia! Yes, yes, YES!" Lindsey yelled.

Two moistened vagina were drenching the bed sheets.

Lindsey and Claudia felt each other's clitoris touching and screamed with joy.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"Oh... Aahh... Oh..." Patrick, who was masturbating while enjoying the sex of the two women, was also heading for the peak.

"Lindsey! I... I can't... take anymore!" Claudia said.

"Claudia... together! We will come together!" Lindsey said.

The excitement that began with the Clitoris finally reached its climax.

"LINDSEY!" Claudia screamed.

"CLAUDIA!" Lindsey screamed too.

A huge amount of liquid has soaked the bed.

"AHHHH!" Patrick screamed when he ejaculated to the bodies of two women.

A huge amount of semen was also scattered over the two women's bodies.

Patrick knelt, feeling his legs relaxed.

"God, you two are great!" he admired two women.

But the two women did not listen to Patrick. They looked at each other with deeply in love and embraced each other.

"I love you." Lindsey said to Claudia.

"I love you, too." Claudia said to Lindsey.

"And I love you, too." Patrick said to them.


	5. Chapter 5

The night Patrick spent with Lindsey and Claudia was a truly magnificent night.

Patrick fell on the bed after three cum-shots and fell asleep.

Lindsey and Claudia also fell asleep hugging each other's naked bodies.

Six hours have passed since then. It was already 7 a.m. on Saturday when Patrick Ross and two beautiful women opened their eyes.

Patrick Ross, who opened his eyes first, went into the shower room and took a shower.

Lindsey, who then opened her eyes, stroked Claudia's charming black-haired hair, which was sleeping in her arms.

Claudia opened her eyes the moment Patrick washed himself clean.

"Good morning." Patrick said to women.

"Good morning, Patrick." Lindsey said.

Patrick wiped the water off his body completely with a towel and slowly began to dress.

"I've got to go now," said Patrick Ross, in a somewhat regrettable voice.

But Patrick Ross suddenly took his iPhone out of his pocket as if something had come to mind.

"Lindsey, and Claudia. Give me your cell phone number." Patrick asked Lindsey in an earnest voice, as if he were a child demanding candy on Halloween.

Lindsey and Claudia looked at each other for 10 seconds, smiled and gave Patrick their cell phone numbers.

"Can we meet again?" Patrick asked the two women.

"Why not?" said Claudia, with a look of cuteness.

Patrick left the hotel room with a look of regret.

"Good bye, Patrick." Lindsey and Claudia said.

"Now, Lindsey, we need to have a shower once again," Claudia said.

"Yeah, Claudia. This time, we will have a shower together." Lindsey said to Claudia, kissing her lips.

-x-

"What did you say now?" shouted Judson Ross, a U.S. senator and father of Patrick Ross, in an angry voice.

"I told you I slept with two women after the charity fund party," said Patrick Ross, looking straight at his father's eyes with a calm expression and a calm voice.

With his face twisted with anger, Judson Ross picked up five papers from the desk in his own office and threw them at his son. The son blinked twice.

"Are you out of your mind? Are you crazy?" Judson Ross has never been so angry in his more than 70 years of life. He made a lot of effort to make his son the best national talent. Judson Ross thought his son, who had successfully completed the Mars mission, was qualified to become the president of the United States.

But he couldn't help but be disappointed that this son of a bitch could not resist the temptation and had played with two women.

"Are you a sane fellow? How can you sleep there with the whores?" Judson Ross's voice rang dimly.

"They are not whores!" Patrick Ross retorted angrily.

"It doesn't matter whether the women are prostitutes or not! The important thing is that the man with the fiance had an affair!" Judson Ross said, trembling now with anxiety about the future to come.

"I want to break up with my fiance," said Patrick Ross, who finally hit the punch line.

Judson Ross looked at his son with a shocked face, as if he had been hit on the head by a huge rock.

"What did you say?" Judson Ross's voice was shaking more than ever.

""I said I'd break up with a fiance. I hate her. I've never wanted her. I want to break up with her," Patrick Ross told his father in a clear voice.

"Patrick!" Judson yelled at his son.

"I've been living what you told me to do. It's like a robot. I am not a tool for realizing your ambition. I'm going to live my life the way I want to." Patrick spoke confidently. And he could feel a sense of freedom he had never felt before.

Judson Ross was speechless with his son's new attitude, which he had never seen before.

"If you don't have anything more to say, I'll leave now." Patrick Ross greeted his father and left his office.

-x-

5 months later.

"Lindsey, look at this!" Claudia said to Lindsey in a delighted voice, holding a pregnancy test kit in her right hand.

"Success! Patrick's sperm is perfectly fertilized with my egg!" Claudia said, hugging Lindsey.

Two red lines on the pregnancy test kit were explaining everything.

"Congratulations, Claudia!" said Lindsey, kissing Claudia's forehead.

"I really never imagined that both of us would be pregnant!" Claudia said in an excited voice.

"Do you want your child to be a son? Or do you want the child to be a daughter?" Lindsey asked playfully.

"If I had to say it, I wish it were a daughter!" said Claudia, stroking her belly. "I hope this is the daughter who inherited my beautiful face and charming body."

"So do I." Lindsey said.

As soon as she spoke, her cell phone began to ring. "Oh, it's my phone," said Lindsey.

She answered the phone. "Yes, hello?"

"Hello, Lindsey? It's me, Patrick Ross." Patrick Ross's voice was heard.

"Oh, Patrick! How are you doing? I was about to call you for special information!" Lindsey said.

"Let me guess. Are you two pregnant?" Patrick said.

Lindsey laughed. Claudia, who was eavesdropping on the phone next to her, also laughed. Lindsey answered. "You really know everything! Yes, I'm pregnant and Claudia is pregnant. Your children!"

"My God..." Patrick Ross said.

"It's 5 months. Both of us!" Lindsey said.

"Thank you and congratulation." Patrick Ross said.

"Congratulations, too. Now you're the father of two children," Lindsey said in a calm voice.

"But now I'm busy with parliamentary work and I won't be able to visit you for a while," said Patrick Ross. "Maybe I can visit you in two months."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. You have to work hard because you're paid by taxes." said Lindsey, touching Claudia's cheek.

"Haha... You're right! I will see you both in 2 months!" Patrick said.

"Yeah, I miss you. Claudia is missing you, too."

"Give her my regards," Patrick said.

"Yes, Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone. Then she looks Claudia.

They climbed onto the sofa, knelt down and looked at each other. Then they looked at each other's belly, which entered the fifth month of their pregnancy. It looked beautiful. Now, four months later, new babies that would come out of the world were growing slowly inside their womb.

Lindsey held Claudia's head carefully and kissed her. Claudia also kissed Lindsey while hugging her. While they kissed, some tears began to trickle down from their eyes. While they were kissing, the babies in their bellies moved as if they were happy.

"Oh! Did you just feel it?" Lindsey said to Claudia.

"I think our babies like it because we kiss each other!" said Lindsey, looking down at her belly.

"If our babies are both daughters and later they become lesbians and love each other, it would be worth seeing," Claudia said.

"On the other hand, if our babies are both sons and later they become gays and love each other, it would be worth seeing," Lindsey said.

They laughed and kissed again.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months passed.

Patrick Ross neatly dressed and visited the house where Lindsey and Claudia lived together.

When he went inside, he could now see Lindsey and Claudia sitting on the couch in silk-made lingerie, who had entered the seventh month of pregnancy.

The two women bearing children were beautiful.

"Welcome to my house," said Lindsey, hugging Claudia's shoulder as she sat on her left.

"What about the babies in your belly?" Patrick asked as he took off his jacket.

"I think babies are healthy," Claudia said, stroking her belly this time.

"Can you have sex, girls?" Patrick asked, taking off his shirt.

"There's no reason why we can't have sex," Lindsey said as she got up from the sofa. She walked into the bedroom holding Claudia's hand with a friendly smile. Patrick followed behind them with a satisfied smile, too.

Upon entering the bedroom, Lindsey and Claudia slowly stripped each other of their lingerie.

Patrick noticed that the breasts of pregnant women were slightly larger than before. And their breasts were still beautiful. By the seventh month of pregnancy, their bellies had swelled more than before. They climbed on the bed with a cautious attitude so as not to scare the babies in their wombs.

First, Lindsey spread her legs for Patrick and posed for sex.

Patrick's penis was well erection. Over the past seven months, he has spent his hectic days doing various tasks in the U.S. Congress. He couldn't afford to have sex. He couldn't even afford to jerk off. In other words, since the sex he had with Lindsey and Claudia at the charity event, he has never had a sexual experience in the last seven months.

Lindsey positioned herself for Patrick and he slowly entered her lower opening, going from a slow insertion to a fast thrusting.

It was a little painful for her at first, but it hurts in a good way.

She loved the feel of him inside, like he was stretching her insides.

"Aaahhh... Oh, Aaaahhhh... Yes... Aaahhh..." Lindsey moaned.

She looked down at her pregnant belly. She wondered if the baby in her womb was enjoying this sex.

"Are you all right?" asked Claudia, lying on Lindsey's left, stroking her blonde hair.

"Yes. And I feel really good," replied Lindsey, stroking Claudia's black hair.

Patrick Ross grabbed Lindsey's two ankles with both hands and moved his back and forth violently. His obnoxious penis went deep into Lindsey's pink vagina and then repeated coming out again.

"Oh... Lindsey, I'm coming!" Patrick said.

When Lindsey felt him explode inside her, she moaned in orgasmic pleasure.

"Aaahhh! God!" She gasped, blissful.

The moment Patrick injected his semen into her womb, she could feel her baby in the womb shaking with joy.

"Oh! I think our baby likes it too!" said Lindsey, putting her right hand on her pregnant belly.

"The baby in the belly may smell the semen," Patrick said after a deep breath.

"Now it's my turn," said Claudia as she lay on the bed.

Then Patrick Ross pulled out of Lindsey and while still erect, entered Claudia's opening and was soon kissing and humping her like he'd die if he stopped.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Yeah! Aaaaahhhhh!" Claudia moaned, blissful.

Like her best friend and also lesbian lover, before her turn, Claudia loved the feel of him in her, thrusting in and out nonstop fastly, and the feel of his sperm escaping from him and into her belly.

"Aaaaahhhhh! God! Oh!" She moaned, switching positions with him so that now she was on top of Patrick.

"Oh, Claudia" Patrick admired Claudia, looking up at her waist moving.

Claudia moved her waist up and down in a position that supported her body with both arms and pushed her pregnant belly forward.

Lindsey straddled Patrick's face with her vaginal opening and he licked at it.

"Aaahhh... Oh... Aaaahhhh..." Lindsey moaned and looked Claudia's sexy prenant belly.

"Claudia, come to me." Lindsey said.

Claudia changed her pose slowly. Lindsey hugged her friend. Sexy breasts met each other. And the sexy pregnant belly also touched each other.

Lindsey could still feel her own baby moving excitedly while Patrick licked her vagina.

And she could indirectly feel Claudia's baby moving excitedly, too, with their belly touching each other.

Lindsey felt Patrick's tongue tickling his vagina, while at the same time hot heat emanating from the vagina.

"Aaaahhh... Ooohhh!"

Lindsey melt an orgasm and and left her cream allover his mouth.

The two women traded their places.

Now Lindsey was on top and had Patrick inside her again as she humped him while he licked at Claudia's opening, wanting her to orgasm over his face like she had done.

Claudia hugged Lindsey's head and kissed her, feeling the sweetness of the vagina. Lindsey also kissed Claudia, enjoying Patrick's penis ferocious burrowing into her vagina. They were so happy that they could enjoy two different pleasures at the same time.

Lindsey felt his member stretching longer into her as he thrust harder and then felt his seed release into her again.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Lindsey screamed as Patrick's sperm relished flowing back into the womb where her baby was growing.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Claudia also screamed, feeling the joy of flying into the sky as she left her orgasm in Patrick's mouth.

After the one-minute orgasm, the two women looked at each other.

They stroked each other's pregnant bellies lovingly.

Lindsey smiled a mischievous smile and began sucking Claudia's right breast.

Lindsey's tongue felt Claudia's pink nipple harden. Lindsey's nose felt a fragrant extraction of Claudia. And Lindsey's tongue felt the taste of some liquid that came out of Claudia's nipple.

Lindsey knew it was Claudia's breast milk. She began sucking Claudia's breast milk. It tastes good.

"Hmm... Claudia, your breast milk is so good." Lindsey said.

"Hey, Lindsey! It's for my baby! Don't drink much!" said Claudia, tapping Lindsey's shoulder.

Lindsey took her mouth off Claudia's breast. Her lips were smeared with Claudia's white breast milk.

Lindsey winked and licked Claudia's milk from her lips with her tongue. The breast on Claudia's right breast was leaking slowly. Claudia touched the breast milk from her right breast with her finger.

Claudia realized that she really was a mother when she saw the white milk on the tip of her finger.

Lindsey lay on Patrick's left, while Claudia lay on Patrick's right.

"How do you feel about having sex with pregnant women?" Lindsey asked Patrick.

"When my penis went inside your vagina, I felt like our babies were moving in joy. It was the best feeling." answered Patrick.

"It's a daughter," said Claudia.

"I'm pregnant with my daughter as I wish and as I had hoped," Claudia told Patrick.

"The same goes for me. I'm pregnant with my daughter, too." This time, Lindsey said.

"I'm looking forward to seeing how sexy and beautiful daughters will be in the world," Claudia said as she hugged Patrick.

"This is my personal wish. I want our daughters to become lesbians and love each other," Lindsey said, holding Claudia's hand. "As I and Claudia love each other now."

Lindsey and Claudia looked at each other with eyes full of affection.

"Love is beautiful regardless of its appearance." Patrick answered, holding the two women in his arms.

And they fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Patrick Ross was wearing a neatly ironed suit. He looked at Lindsey and Claudia in a white dress.

It was quiet around. And several candles lit up the tranquil space. Lindsey and Claudia are eight months pregnant. Now in a month, two new lives will come out of the world.

Before that, Patrick wanted to have a personal wedding. The wedding was Patrick's and Lindsey's. And it was Patrick's and Claudia's. Lastly, it was Lindsey and Claudia's wedding. The wedding is a wedding of two heterosexual couples and at the same time a couple of gay couples.

Patrick looked lovingly at the two pregnant women, whose bellies had swelled a lot, as they entered the eighth month of pregnancy.

The two pregnant women looked at Patrick with a touched face as they held each other's hands affectionately.

Patrick took Lindsay's hands first. Her hands in white gloves were soft. Lindsay blushed as she lowered her head in a shy manner. Claudia, who looks at the scene, also smiled and wept.

"Congratulations, and I love you," said Patrick, wiping away Lindsey's tears.

"And thank you for being my wife," Patrick finished.

"Thank you for being my husband," said Lindsey, stroking Patrick's face with her hands.

That was enough. Patrick and Lindsey kissed. It was a passionate kiss. Passion was a living kiss, like the kiss of the night they first met at a charity fund-raiser.

While Lindsey was kissing Patrick, she could feel the heat between her thighs. She was a woman of high sexual desire. She often felt a violent sexual urge when she watched a movie with a risque scene in the theater.

When she saw a French movie with suggestive lesbian sex scenes, she sat in a theater seat, put her hand in her panties and masturbated there. A woman in her early 40s, sitting next to her, looked at her with a look at a strange person, but Lindsey didn't care about it. Rather, she was strongly motivated by it.

Lindsey, who kisses Patrick, hoped that even now Patrick would tear her dress roughly and put his penis in her vagina.

But she didn't make the request to Patrick. Patrick had to do the same for Claudia.

"Thank you for being my wife," Patrick said to Claudia in a white dress.

"Thank you for being my husband," said Claudia, hugging Patrick's waist. And Claudia and Patrick kissed. Just as Lindsey and Patrick kissed violently, Claudia and Patrick kissed full of love.

Now it was Lindsey and Claudia's turn. The two women faced each other. When they first met each other on campus, they never expected a day like today. The two women did not know they would be sexually attracted to each other, sexually attracted to one man and eventually married as same-sex couples themselves.

"Thank you for being my wife," said Lindsey, holding Claudia's hand.

"Thank you for being my wife," said Claudia with a look of tears in her face.

A new family figure was born, which was never before.

-x-

A month later.

"Aaaaaah!" cried Lindsey and Claudia.

A lot of water was running down between their legs. Lindsey and Claudia held each other's hands and gave each other more strength down there.

For about nine months, the children who had been growing inside their womb were now in their final struggle to get out of the world.

"Lindsey, it hurts!" Claudia said in tears in pain.

"It hurts a lot, doesn't it? But... aah! Aah! Just a little more... Aaaaaah! We have to endure!" said Lindsey, gasping for breathlessly.

They were laying mats and giving birth to children by a deserted river. Patrick was watching the two women give birth to a baby, looking impatiently.

Lindsey could feel the baby's head slowly coming out through her vagina. She held Claudia's hand harder than before. Claudia also felt the baby's head coming through her vagina.

"Aaaaaaahhhh! Oh, oh! Aaaaaahhhh!" Lindsey arched her back like a bow, sticking her belly forward. At last the baby was coming out.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" They cried together.

And they could feel something big coming out of their vagina. At the same time, the sound in their ears was the cry of babies who were roaring as if to announce that they had just come out into the world.

"Aaaahhh... Aaahhh..." They gave a little scream. For a moment they became delirious and almost fainted. The man who became the father of the babies ran and began wiping the water off the children's bodies with a towel.

The two babies were daughters. Lindsey's baby was also a daughter, and Claudia's baby was a daughter. Girls who inherited their superior genes according to their wishes were born into this world.

Patrick smiled at Claudia's daughter. It was a really pretty baby. She was only three minutes old, but she was a very pretty baby. Patrick could feel the baby's heart beating in his hand. The moment he felt the energy of new life in his hands, he finally realized that he had become a father.

The birth of life and the dignity of life were truly great. Patrick, Lindsey and Claudia realized that what had previously been felt as mere knowledge in textbooks was now part of their lives.

"Congratulations, you girls are real mothers," Patrick said to the two women.

"Congratulations on you, too You're a real dad," Claudia said, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

Lindsey hugged her daughter with eyes full of love. The crying baby seemed to recognize the mother who gave birth to him at any minute. As soon as the baby saw Lindsey's face, the baby had a smile on his face.

"Oh, my God! My daughter must already recognize her mother! Oh, that's cute!" Lindsey said with a happy smile than at any other moment.

And she looked at Claudia's daughter.

"You know, Claudia. Shouldn't we name the child?" Lindsey said.

Claudia seemed to ponder something.

"Let me see... I want to name my daughter Rachel!" Claudia said.

Rachel. It was a normal but fascinating name at the same time.

"Then I want to call my daughter Elizabeth! After the Queen of England!" Lindsay said in a confident voice.

That determined everything. Lindsey's daughter became Elizabeth and Claudia's daughter became Rachel.


End file.
